1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
There are conventional light emitting devices with which the width of the light emitting component (cavity) of the light emitting device is increased as much as possible with respect to the width of the light emitting device by taking out the terminals from directly under the light emitting component, in order to mount a plurality of side-mount light emitting devices more densely on a circuit board.
However, with a light emitting device such as this, the package becomes taller, so mounting is unstable because of the high center of gravity.
In view of this, a method has been proposed, for example, for improving mounting stability by providing a terminal that is bent forward and another terminal that is bent backward, to balance out the surface tension of the solder at the front and back of the light emitting device (Patent Literature 1: JP2003-77317-A, etc.).
When terminals are bent forward and backward as with the light emitting device discussed above, a problem is that the bending step adds complexity, and this adversely affects productivity.
Also, in order to bend the terminals forward and backward, the light emitting device needs to be thick enough to allow both terminals to be disposed in the depth direction, and this is also a problem in that the light emitting device cannot be made as compact.
The present invention was conceived in light of the above problems, and it is an object thereof to provide a light emitting device that has high mounting stability, even with a compact light emitting device, without any decrease in productivity.